Growing Up at OCD
by Purple Staplers
Summary: Nessie Cullen, along with the rest of the Cullens, have relocated to New York. Where Nessie attends Octavian Country Day, an all girls private school. She's secretly falling for Jacob Black, her best friend's bad-boy brother. Full summary inside. R&R plz!
1. Riding and Butterflies

**Awesomeness!!! And yeah, so this is basically Nessie's life growing up, Clique style.**

**And Jacob never came into the story of Twilight. Until now. **

**Yeah, it was all Embry thoughout the series.**

**-Staplers (mwah)**

Summary:

Renesmee Cullen: Daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. Has moved to New York along with the rest of the Cullens. Secretly falling for Jacob Black, her best freind Melissa's bad-boy big brother.

Hailey Greenwood: Beta to Renesmee's alpha. With her parents pressuring her to study 24/7, she doesn't know how she would survie without her three best friends. Is secretly crushing on Jacob too, but wouldn't do anything to risk her position of power.

Melissa Black: With Renesmee Cullen as a best friend, she knows that her best friend has helped fuel her popularity. Knows, Nessie has other motives for coming to her house every Wednesday, in between Jacob's football pratcies. Well, little does Nessie know that Melissa has other motives as well.

Rebecca Martinez: With her parents pressuring her to be aboslutely flawless, Rebecca easily floats under Nessie's 'Girls To Watch Because They Might Take My Throne' radar because of her all night studying sessions. Really wants Nessie's throne for her own.

* * *

"Nessie! Come on, you have to go to school!" My mother bellowed from the bottom of the stairwell.

"God mom! Did I ask you to take my temperature?" I yelled.

"What? No." She said, confused.

"Then why are you all up in my butt?" I questioned.

"Do not use that tone with me, young lady! You are grounded." Bella screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! Ohmygod! You are single-handedly ruining my social life!" I screeched, running down the stairwell and out the front door, making sure to slam it.

I took out my iPhone and texted my best friend, Hailey Greenwood. We met two years ago, on my first day of school. And now, as Sophomores, we were still best friends.

_Sorry hails, can't come to the sleepover tonite._

I pressed send and sighed as I hopped into the backseat of my tricked out Hummer H3. It had two rows of seats facing each other. We had fixed it so the trunk was smaller and there was more room for my best friends and I to sit.

"Good Morning, Renesmee." my driver greeted.

"Hi Corey." I said, giving a little wave.

I was reminded briefly of when me and my car first met.

_*Flashback*_

_"Nessie! Nessie, come down, I have to show you something!" Alice shouted from the other side of my bedroom door._

_I looked over at my alarm clock and saw the LED numbers telling me it was 9:15 in the __morning._

_"What, Alice?" I whined._

_"Just come out here, right now. Don't make me get the bucket."_

_I jumped off my bed and straightened out my purple tank top and matching pyjama pants, __before opening my door._

_Alice squealed and grabbed my hand, dragging me down the stairs and out the front door of my family's ridiculously large house._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice screamed in unison._

_"Thank you?" I said, looking at Alice, expecting an answer to why they'd all dragged me out here so early in the morning._

_"Look over there, silly!" Alice giggled, pointing over her shoulder._

_I looked over to where she was pointing, and saw a giant green Hummer._

_"Alice, why would you get me a car? I can't drive yet, remember?" I asked, confused._

_"We know. Look inside." Rosalie ordered, smiling._

_I slowly walked over to the car and opened the backdoor. I peered my head inside and saw the double seats and the mini fridge and flat-screen TV on the opposite side, in between the two rows of seats. I assumed the door was unopenable on that side._

_"Hello Miss Cullen. Or do you prefer Renesmee?" A man asked from the front seat._

_"Oh hello!" I said, surprised "Who are you? And Renesmee is fine" I smiled._

_"My name is Corey. I'm your new driver." Corey announced._

_I stuck my head out of the car and shut the door. I ran over to Alice and Rosalie and hugged them tightly, muttering "Thank you" to them as I moved over and did the same to Jasper and Emmett._

_"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your girls!" Alice laughed._

_"But won't they be sleeping?" I asked._

_"No! I set it all up, now go get ready!" Alice ordered, pushing me toward the doors of my house._

_**_

A few minutes later, we pulled up to Hailey's house, and waited by the iron gates of her family's estate. She walked out of the front door and strutted over to the car with an air of confidence I was yet to outshine. But I would have it down by the end of the week. "Hey Hails." I greeted, giving her a hug.

"Morning, Miss Greenwood." Corey nodded.

"Hi. So why can't you come to the sleepover?" Hailey asked.

"My mom is being so unfair. She _grounded_ me. Can you believe it?" I said, shaking my head.

"Ehmagod, that is sooooo sad. Well, I guess that I'll have to cancel the sleepover."

Of course. It wouldn't be a sleepover unless Renesmee Cullen was there. And just knowing that they couldn't even stand to hold it without me was a wonderful feeling.

Then, the idea hit me.

"Hailey, you know how when I'm grounded I'm confined to my house?" I asked.

"Yes, Ness, I do. Why?" Hailey said, looking at me like I'd gone mad.

"Because, even though I'm not allowed to go _out,_ nobody said you guys aren't allowed to come_ in."_I said, smiling mischievously.

A huge smiled crossed Hailey's face, "Nessie, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, we have a guesthouse with nobody in it, and, knowing Alice, it will be ready for a sleepover by nightfall."

Alice was like a goddess to my besties. She gave them all makeovers, took us shopping and updated them on the latest fashion trends faster than _Seventeen _and_CosmoGirl_'s latest issues could hit newsstands. And, as far as they knew, she was taking classes to become a fashion designer at the NYU. Which she was, but only for show, and because she knew how sad our foursome would be if she went away.

"Really? You aren't joking me?" Hailey said, looking wary.

" Nope. I'm as serious about this sleepover, as Mr. Smith is about tardiness." I laughed.

"Great! I can't wait to tell the other girls!" Hailey squealed, flipping her shiny blond locks over her shoulder.

"You want anything?" I asked, reaching into the minifridge to grab a Vitamin Water.

"Umm, yeah can you get me a Vitamin Water too?"

"Sure....what kind?"

"Orange, please." she smiled.

I handed her the bottle as we pulled up to Melissa's house. The Black's estate was surround by wooden fences, with intricate designs carved on top.

I saw the gate open after Corey punched in a code. Our car drove up the driveway, stopping right in front of the house's stairwell. Melissa exited the house and her brother Jacob trailed close behind, a navy blue messenger bag slung over his shoulder. I felt the butterflies rise up inside my stomach, and my palms started to get sweaty.

I had always sorta liked Jacob, secretly.

Melissa opened the door and peered her head in.

"Hey Ness, can Jake get a ride to school with us? His car broke yesterday, and he has no way to get there." Melissa explained.

"Sure, but he'll have to sit in front. It'll get too squishy if he sits back here." I said.

The real reason I didn't want him sitting in the back, was because I was scared of what I might say if we were in such a close proximity. I shuddered just thinking of it.

"Okay." Melissa replied, smiling. She ducked her head out of he door and yelled something at Jacob, the next thing I knew, we were moving along the road to Rebecca's house, and Melissa was directly across from me, talking to Jacob.

I unzipped my bag and pulled my iPhone out of it's case. I started texting Hailey.

NESSIE: Can you believe J.B. is in my front seat?  
HAILEY: J.B.? Why would the Jonas Brothers be in your car?  
NESSIE: Jacob Black  
HAILEY: Oh yeah, I totally can't believe it!

I put my phone back in it's case and grinned at Hailey. She was still playing with her Rumor.

We slowly pulled up in front of Rebecca's house, which was nestled in the middle of a wealthy suburb, the kind that has a bunch of nice houses in a group. Well, it was only three, but they were cute. Rebecca's was the biggest.

She was sitting on her stairs, reading People magazine. She looked up as soon as she heard the car and hopped in beside Melissa, grabbing a bunch of raspberries from the mini fridge.

"Morning girlies." Rebecca said, in between mouthfuls of raspberries.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Hailey and Melissa greeted her.

"Morning, Miss Martinez." Corey said.

"Oh, Hi Corey!" Rebecca replied, forgetting he was even there.

We chatted excitedly until we got to school, where we got out quickly. I waited behind for a little bit to tell Corey to tell Alice about the sleepover.

Ha! Like she didn't already know.

As our foursome walked down the halls of Octavian Country Day, I could feel everybody's eyes on us. Of course they were looking at us, we were the four most popular girls in our grade.

I fiddled with the strap of my black purse, trying to make sense of what happened in the car. I did not get nervous around guys. Especially not my best friend's brother, Jacob Black.

I smiled at the sound of his name in my head.

"Sorry guys, I have to cancel tonight." Melissa sighed.

"What? No! You can cancel next week, but not tonight!" Hailey whined.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"Because tonight, the sleepover's being held at Nessie's house!"

"What? NO WAY! You know what, screw Jacob and his car, I'm coming tonight." Melissa laughed.

"What do you mean by 'screw Jacob and his car' ?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, he wanted me to help him fix it tonight." Melissa said, waving her hand like it didn't even matter.

"You know, Rosalie's coming down with Emmett this weekend. They could fix it for him."

"No, it's okay. Rosalie probably has better things to do."

"No, I'm sure she's love to do it."

"If you're sure..."

"Great!"

I really didn't care about Jacob's car. I just wanted him to come over and see me in my cutest outfit, helping Rosalie fix the car.

Class started in five minutes, which gave me some time to call Rosalie. As soon as I pulled my phone out of it's purple case, I saw that someone was calling me. Metro Station's 'Kelsey' erupted from my phone and I looked at the caller ID before answering.

'CALLING: ALICE'

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Nessie!" Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice. Look, can you make this quick 'cause I have class in five minutes, and I still have to call Rosalie."

"I know, I've already asked her, she's fine with it."

"Oh, thanks Allie!" I said, smiling to myself.

"Look, I already convinced your parents to let you have the sleepover here tonight. Well, actually, Bella loved the idea, but Edward needed some convincing. Anyway, long story short, it's all sorted."

"Okay, so why are you calling me?"

"I need you to send me some pictures of what the usual set-up looks like for your sleepovers."

"Okay, I'll send them to you after we finish_. _So, is there any more great news?"

"Oh yeah, I also convinced them that this will be your permanent sleepover premises."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way. So, pictures please."

"Of course. Love you, bye!"

"Bye Ness." She laughed.

I hung up and sent her the pictures, before telling my friends the good news.

"Guess who just phoned!" I squealed.

"Alice?" Rebecca guessed, looking up from her phone to see why I was so happy.

"Yep! And guess what she said..."

"What?" Hailey asked, impatient.

"That, not only can we sleepover at my house tonight, but it can be our new sleepover place! Permanently!"

"No way! An entire house to ourselves!" Rebecca sighed, happily.

"Is that okay with you, Hails?"

"Are you kidding? It's freaking awesome!" Hailey yelled, giving me a hug.

We each said our goodbyes before Hailey and I headed towards our first class, English.

"Sooooo, is Alice setting everything up?" Hailey asked, linking her arm in mine.

"Yeah, she's probably buying everything right now."

"Awesome! This sleepover is going to be ah-ma-zing."

I giggled as we entered the English room. Everybody else was already in their seats, and there were only two empty. Our seats. The two in the middle of the classroom that were right beside each other.

Where Massie Block, founder of the original Pretty Committee sat, once upon a time, beside Dylan Marvil. They were who we aspired to be. Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen.

It was who we were now. The New Pretty Committee. Massie had wanted to leave a legacy of some sort. With a new Pretty Committee. We'd all been tested and pushed an pulled in all directions. Stretching our friendships to the point of breakage. But we stayed together. And that was what led Massie to picking us to continue her legacy. Of course, she was still in her last year of school, twelfth grade. The end of her journey.

But only the beginning of ours.


	2. Movies and Pizzas

﻿**The Hummer**

**Backseats**

**3: 07 p.m.**

Finally! This wretched 8 hour prison sentence they call school is over! We all piled into the Hummer, taking our respective places in the car. I quickly reminded Corey that we had to pick Jacob up.

As we rounded the corner, Rebecca made her offer.

"Melissa, I could sit in the front of the car, so you and Jake could sit together," She said.

"No! I mean, umm...it's okay, Becca, you don't have to give up your seat," I said.

"No, it's okay Ness," Rebecca insisted.

"No. It's not. You've earned this seat."

"It's really fine..."

"No, it isn't. You're making this harder than it should be. Just sit here."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good."

I sunk into my seat and tuned out whoever was talking to me until the moment Rebecca closed the door to her house. Even after she was gone, I wasn't very responsive. The only time I really even smiled at someone the entire ride was when Jacob and Melissa got dropped off, and Jacob thanked me for the ride. Hailey knew better than to try to engage conversation with me whilst I was cooling off. She'd learned that it was better to just let me think out my problems on my own. She bid Corey and I goodbye, and stepped out of the car. But before we drove off, she reminded me of something, "Remember Ness, sleepover's at your house tonight. We'll be there at seven thirty," She said softly, giving me an apologetic smile and slamming the car door.

Corey and I rode the rest of the way home in silence, with a quick Booster Juice stop before heading the rest of the way home.

Yum.

**The Cullen Estate - Main House**

**Driveway**

**3: 34 p.m.**

I silently exited the car, leaving a ten dollar bill on the backseat for Corey to find when he vacuums the floor, like he usually does on Fridays. I started to wonder what my family is paying him, when my dad opened the door, right before i smashed into it.

"You were going to walk into the door. Alice text me," Edward explained.

"Thanks Daddy." I smiled, giving him a big hug.

I hate to admit it, but I'm a total Daddy's girl. Mind you, If I had to chose who I admired most in my family, it would have to be Alice.

"Thanks Ness," Edward chuckled.

"I love you Daddy!" I smiled, making a run for my room.

I closed the door as soon as I got in, and went over to my desk to turn on my laptop. I quickly logged into Messenger and almost instantly received a IM from Hailey.

SmartBlonde: HI NESSIE  
LochNessie: Hailey, caps lock  
SmartBlonde: Rite. Anyhoo, is your hot bro there?  
LochNessie: HAILEY! Eww......and yes.  
SmartBlonde: Well I know what I'm wearing tonite...

"Hey," Alice said over my shoulder.

"Ohmygod!" I yelled, "You made me jump!"

"Hey," Alice repeated, calmly.

"Hi Alice. What do you want?"

"Come on, we're going to go see my masterpiece."

I quickly typed another IM to Hailey before leaving with Alice.

LochNessie: G2g. Going to the guest house.

I didn't wait for a reply before I closed the laptop.

**The Cullen Estate - Guest House #3**

**Living Room**

**3:43 p.m.**

I stepped into the living room slowly, trying to take everything in. They'd repainted the entire house. The outside was now a robin-egg blue, and the living room and kitchen were a lime green. There were four sleeping bags laid out on the floor, with the tops beside each other, forming a square in the middle. They were all different, except for our names, which were embroidered on so we could find our own sleeping bag. Alice had already seen which one everyone had wanted, and named them accordingly.

"Did you..."

"Yeah, I sewed the names on. It only took about ten minutes. Rose helped." Alice announced, pleased with herself.

"Wait! Rosalie's here?" I said, excited.

"Yeah, She's working on her car; she bought a new engine or something."

"Can we go see her?!"

"Later, she's busy."

Alice led me around the house, giving me a full tour. This place is amazing. It was the kind of place a girl dreamed about holding a sleepover. The kitchen was fully stocked, and Alice showed me where she'd hidden the junk food (AKA the entire stock of Sweet Factory). The living room had a full entertainment system. Surround sound, Blu-Ray, Wii...The works. There were two bathrooms, one yellow and one pink. She'd turned one of the bedrooms into a salon/spa. It had a full mani/pedi station, a salon sink, a cupboard stocked with every colour of nail polish you can imagine, another cupboard stocked with pretty much the entire MAC store inside of it, and those cool mirrors with the lights around them.

The other bedroom beside it had been turned into a walk in closet, which Alice told me we were to use however we pleased, and that she had stuff in everyone's size. This thing had clothes, shoes, purses, jewelry, and hair accesories. Wow, we are loaded.

"Alice, this place is amazing. It's amazingly amazing. It's like a dream come true," I gushed.

"Ness, it's okay, I had so much fun designing this place it didn't even seem like work," She laughed. "Oh, and your far enough away from your father that he can't hear anything from the house, including thoughts. Just the perks of a 23 acre estate, I guess..."

"Alice, you are the best aunt ever!" I yelled.

"What about me?" Rosalie asked, standing in the doorway of the closet room.

"ROSALIE!" I screamed, running at her with my arms open. She's only been gone for a month, but I've missed her a lot.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up to see my favourite teddy bear of an uncle looking at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"EMMETT!" I yelled, letting go of Rosalie and attaching myself to my favourite uncle.

"Hey. How's my favourite niece?" Emmett asked.

I giggled, and I proceeded to tell him (and Rosalie) everything that had happened since they left, up until the moment I saw them.

**The Cullen Estate - Guest House #3**

**The Kitchen**

**7:28 p.m.**

I grabbed a big red bowl from one of the cupboards and filled it with strawberries, raspberries and blackberries. I set it out on the counter in the line of bowls, in between the Lays BBQ flavoured chips and the assorted gummies. Giving the food a once over, I nodded, ready to move on to setting out drinks and plates. Alice was sitting in the dining room, which was a strawberry red, ordering a pizza.

"Yes. Two medium. One pepperoni and one cheese. One second. Ness, you guys want anything on the cheese pizza?" Alice asked.

"Ummm....yeah, make half of it meat lovers and put pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms, and feta cheese on the other half," I responded, my head in the fridge, searching for a can of Pepsi.

I heard the doorbell ring and bolted for the door. I opened it and saw Hailey and Melissa standing on the porch.

"Hey Nessie!" Hailey squeaked before she and Melissa gave me a group hug.

"Hey guys. Where's Becca?" I asked, looking for the obviously missing member of our group.

"She got grounded. Didn't she tell you?" Melissa asked, confusion thick in her voice.

"No..." I said.

"Just kidding!" Rebecca said, jumping out from beside the door-frame.

"Becca!"

I waited for them to all come inside and then Alice gave them a tour of the house. I had just finished setting up the final touches.

Perfect.

I heard giggling coming from behind me and I realised that Alice was just finishing the tour.

"Ness! Come on, we're going to pick up the pizza!" Alice yelled.

I grabbed a sweater and headed out the door, adjusting my track suit, which I'd hand picked from the giant walk in closet. I ran towards the car, seeing the front passenger side door of Rosalie's car open.

I saw that all the other girls were wearing their track suits too. Mine was light blue, Hailey's was hot pink, Melissa's was purple, and Rebecca's was green. Sounds tacky right? Well, it kind of was, but nobody would question our fashion sense. Especially because they weren't old people style. We each had a pair of Lulu Lemon capri's (black with the colour that matched our sweaters on the waist), and these cute American Apparel sweaters.

I put on my seatbelt and we sped down the streets, stopping at a frozen yogurt stand before going to pick up our pizza. Then we went to go rent a movie.

**The Movie Rental Store**

**Aisle 3**

**8: 09 p.m.**

Guess who was there? Hailey's boyfriend Troy and a bunch of his friends, who also happened to know where I lived, due to the fact that I'd tutored him in Math for a bit.

"Hey girls," Troy greeted.

"Hey," we all said in unison, before bursting out laughing.

"So, you guys having a party or something?" Troy asked.

"Something like that..." I said, smiling.

"Cool. So, Nessie, you still live in the same place right?"

"Yep. Why?"

"No reason...just planning a surprise."

"Troy. No."

"Okay, chill girl. Maybe I'll see you guys next week then. Unless you move the party to Hailey's."

"Bye Troy," Hailey giggled, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

He left swiftly after that, his crew following suit. We made our way over to Alice, who was already holding our favourites for approval. I looked at the titles and nodded._ John Tucker Must Die_, due to it's awesomeness, _Finding Nemo_, because it's cute, and _Mean Girls_, because it's really funny. We made our way to the counter, trailing behind Alice. And then I saw him.

"Melissa! Why is your brother here?" I hissed.

"I don't know! Maybe he wants to rent a movie!" Melissa said, rolling here eyes.

"I'm going to go say hi," I said, before walking away.

I made my way over to him quite quickly, taking my hair out of it's ponytail before saying anything. I shook it out, and when I looked up, he was already in the next aisle. I quickly rushed over, picking up a movie at random, pretending to read it before casually noticing him there.

"Jacob?" I asked, pretending it was a coincidence.

"Oh, hi Renesmee!" he greeted.

"Please," I said, touching his arm, "Call me Nessie. All my friends do."

"Okay, Nessie. It that what we are? Friends?"

"If you want to be?"

" Sure," he smiled.

"Well, as a friend, do you want to come over tomorrow and get your car fixed?" I asked.

"I would, but you know, I wouldn't want to be a nuisance or anything..."

"Puh-lease, Jake! My family loves cars. We'll do it for free."

"Well, okay but wha-"

"Great! It's settled then, tomorrow, my house, noon?"

"Ermm...Sure?"

I walked away quickly, catching up to Alice and the girls outside of the store, and into a Hot House Pizza. The girls and I sat down while Alice went to pay. Normally, I was opposed to human food, but it was only vegetables and fruits. I loved junk food and pizza. And steaks. Especially bloody steaks.

**Hot House Pizza**

**Waiting Room**

**8: 15 p.m.**

"Getting to know my brother much?" Melissa asked.

"What? No!" I said.

"Oh really? Little Miss Call-Me-Nessie-because-all-my-friends-do-and-I'm-totally-flirting-with-you," Melissa laughed, doing a perfect imitation of me.

"Whatever."

Alice came back with the pizza boxes, which Rebecca eagerly grabbed. We walked to the car, getting into our respective seats. Melissa and I didn't talk the entire ride home, and she shoulder-shoved me as we got out of the car. My mouth formed an O shape briefly, before I closed my mouth and unlocked the door. Alice drove back to the main house, leaving ten miles between us. I entered the kitchen and grabbed some plates from a cupboard.

**The Cullen Estate**

**Sleepover Central/Guest House #3**

**8:47 p.m.**

We gathered around the dining room table, where the pizzas were waiting. I passed out plates, dropping Melissa's in front of her with absolutely no regard for whether or not it broke. We dished out and dug in. After we were done, we proceeded to watch Mean Girls and Finding Nemo while doing each others nails (did I mention there were plasma TVs in every room with DVD players built in?) and hair.

We went downstairs and talked about the girls at our school until we fell asleep. Or at least, they did. I felt uneasy; like something is wrong. At that moment, Hailey's phone went off, saying she had a new text message.

_We're outside._


	3. Sneaky Ninja Cars and Train

Hola. Haven't updated in a while, but now you can finally see who was outside. Party hardy, kids.

-Staplers

**

* * *

The Cullen Estate**

**Sleepover HQ**

**12:02 am**

I shook the other three girls awake and they all read over the text.

" Well? Who the hell is outside my house at midnight?! Oh my god they're probably at the other house and not this one! Wait, what if my parents hear them? What if they see them! Oh my god my dad would kill me! Or them! Or all of us!", I said, panicking about what Edward would do.

" Will you chill out? Carlisle is totally chill. I'll just tell them to come to this place instead before they get caught.", Hailey answered

" Tell who?! Hailey, seriously! Who the hell is it!?", I quietly yelled

" Troy........"

" Are you fricking serious? Well, if Troy's here, he's not alone. He probably brought the whole posse. Well, then go text him and tell him not to go anywhere near the main house. We'll go out and meet them. Grab your sweaters, let's go."

I got up and adjusted my hair, the rest of them doing the same. We all made our way towards the door and I put on one of my many pairs of Uggs and we all went out the door and down the road that went around the entire estate.

After about a half hour we spotted them walking towards us. I could see four bodies, with the faces looking vividly clear in my mind. I pretended not to notice though, so I wouldn't tip the other girls off about my "special" abilities.

" How many of them are there? I think I can see four.", Melissa whispered

" Me too. Come on, let's just run up to them.", Hailey whispered back

We started jogging towards them and soon enough, we were all face to face. Troy, Paul, Seth, and Jared.

" Hey there ladies.", Tory greeted

" Why the hell are you here?", I asked

" Because we felt like crashing your little party.", Paul explained

" You know what, come on, let's go talk inside. I'm cold. It's a bit of a walk though.", Hailey decided

" Hailey! They have to leave! Now!", I insisted

" Come on, we can't hang for just a little while? Don't worry, we'll be sneaky.", Troy assured me

" Fine. Let's go back to the guest house.", I agreed, rushing everyone in the direction of the guest house.

**The Cullen Estate**

**Sleepover HQ**

**1:15 am**

" Boys in the hizzle!", Troy joked, earning a few shallow laughs

" Could you be any louder?", I asked sarcastically

" Hey Ness, nice legs. Right Jared?", Paul said

" For sure. What do you think Seth?", Jared asked

Seth looked down and blushed while I rolled my eyes at the guys. Paul and Jared started laughing and then Paul hit Seth in the back. The both went over to talk to Melissa and Rebecca while Troy and Hailey were nowhere to be seen. I walked over to Seth and tried to start a conversation.

"Hey Seth.", I greeted

" Hi, Renesmee.", Seth said shyly

" Nessie. Renesmee sounds much to formal. I still have no idea what my mom was thinking when she gave me that ridiculous name.", I informed

" I like it. It sounds different. Unique. It's better than Seth, anyway. There are too many Seths in the world. But I bet there's only one Renesmee."

Seth touched my wrist and slowly lowered his hand so it rested in mine. I smiled at him and he returned my grin.

" Well, of all the Seths in the world, I think you're my favourite.", I complimented

" Why thank you. And just so you know, I'm sorry if Troy's party crashing pissed you off. But I only came because I wanted to see you.", Seth said, blushing slightly

" Well, I'm glad you decided to tag along. So........you wanna dance?"

" Sure."

I took a firmer hold of Seth's hand and turned on one of the cd players, putting the volume at a quiet loud. Hey Soul Sister by Train came on and Seth took a hold of my waist. I grabbed his shoulder and we began to sway to the music. Seth twirled me and I laughed. I was having a great time. I around and saw that Paul and Melissa were dancing, along with Rebecca and Jared. Hailey and Troy were making their way towards us too.

After a few more songs, the guys had to leave. We all walked them outside the house.

" Well, I guess this is goodbye then. Well, for now,, anyway.", Seth said

" Yeah, I guess. Hey, how did you guys get here anyway?", I asked

" Troy drove. But we parked the car way out by the gate.", Seth explained

" Oh. Do you guys want a ride to your car?"

" A strange question, but sure. Wait, can you even drive?"

" Not legally."

I smirked at him and went over to the car Alice had left in the driveway. Luckily, it was a Hybrid. Also known as silent. A great car for sneaking around. I opened the door and found the keys inside, already in the ignition. I smirked, thinking of Alice. Seth sat shotgun with me and the rest of the guys filed into the back. I started the silent ninja car and we slowly drove towards the front gate.

When we got there, Paul, Troy, and Jared all got out of the car as quickly as they could, and Seth lingered. I opened my door and stepped out, Seth following suit. I walked to him and he grabbed both of my hands in his.

" We should do this again. Same time next Friday?", Seth asked

" Or, instead of having to wait a whole week, how about you catch a ride with me Monday through Friday? Because I know that taking the bus to Burke probably isn't the most glamorous thing.", I invited

" Well, I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for me....", Seth trailed

" Don't worry. We have already to go by Burke. Melissa's brother goes there, and we have a free seat anyway.", I offered

" Well of course then. As much as I'd like to stay here, those guys are my ride home. And if I don't get over there quick, they'll leave without me. And I'm pretty sure they don't have cabs out here at 2 am."

" If you must. Thanks for the dance."

" No, Nessie. Thank you. See you Monday morning."

Seth leaned towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He slowly let go of my hands and started to walk away. I climbed back into the car. I drove back to Sleepover HQ and parked the car quickly.

When I stepped back into the house, Rebecca, Melissa, and Hailey were all chatting in their sleeping bags. I got down and joined them, still feeling the burning mark Seth's lips had set on my cheek. While all the girls were talking about the guys, I joined in, but didn't tell any of them about the kiss.

It would be our little secret.


	4. Kisses and Cars

**The Cullen Estate**

**Renesmee's Bedroom**

**12:02 pm**

I looked over my outfit one last time. Medium wash denim short shorts, purple tank top, white and brown plaid shirt, and purple converse. No make-up, as that showed a guy you were comfortable around him (which I totally wasn't, but you know, fake confidence leads to real confidence).

I heard the sound of Emmett's car driving up and the doors opening and closing. The calmness I'd been working on for the past half hour completely disappeared. My eyes had gone from surprised to deer in headlights in a matter of seconds. I remembered what I learned from my yoga class and took a bunch of deep breaths before I opened my door and descended down the staircase. I took another set of deep breaths before I opened the front door. I followed my ears to the garage and found Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob talking.

" Hey guys.", I greeted casually.

" Hey Nessie. Thanks again for fixing my car. You know, I never took you for one to like messing around in cars.", Jacob said

" What?", I asked

" I said I never took you for one to like messing around with cars."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah, what'd you think I said?"

" Oh, it sounded like you said messing around _in_ cars not messing around with cars."

" Oh."

I watched Emmett dissolve into silent giggles. I walked over and hit him "playfully", sending a message with my mind. _Knock it off, Giggles. _Which just sent him into another fit of silent giggles. Rosalie just stood there looking amused.

I walked over to her and brushed her fingers, sending a message. _Rose, I have no idea what the hell we're doing. Help me?_ Rosalie nodded and smiled. I walked over to Jacob's car and we all looked at it, tilting our heads. Rosalie opened the hood and tucked me next to her. She began whispering very fast and very low. So quiet that Even Emmett wouldn't be able to hear her.

" Okay, listen up. That thing right in front of you is the engine. It's broken. We're going to lift it out and look at it. You'll lift it, I'll make sure it's out good. I know it's light, but you have to pretend it's heavy. But not really heavy. From there, I'll look at it, you just look cute and hand me things, kay?", Rosalie whispered

I gave a quick nod and Rosalie said some car stuff to Jacob. She nodded at me and I reached in and grabbed the engine. I lifted it out and pretended it was slightly heavy. Rosalie checked to make sure it was all good to move and I began shuffling towards the table where she was standing. Jacob saw that I thought it was heavy, and offered to carry it. I looked at Rosalie out of the corner of my eye and she winked. I accepted Jacob's offer and he lifted it out of my arms and set it on the table. I touched my cheek nervously and brought it back down when Jacob turned around.

" You've got some stuff on your cheek.", Jacob said, gently wiping whatever it was off of my cheek."Oops."

" What?", I asked, confused

" Here, look in a mirror.", Jacob said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards his car.

He opened the passenger door and rifled through the glove compartment until he pulled out a mirror. He handed it to me and I looked in it. I lasted about three seconds before I started giggling. There was now a huge grease stain on my left cheek. I looked up at Jacob, who was smiling. I brought my fingers up to his cheek and smeared some grease on it. He laughed a bit before a playful look overtook his face.

" You did not just go there.", Jacob said

" Oh, but I did.", I countered

" I'm gonna get you back.", Jacob threatened jokingly

" Oh yeah? Like when?"

" Like now."

Jacob smiled and I started walking backwards. He looked like he was about to break into a run, so I turned around and ran. I heard a laugh and a sigh before the footsteps started following me. I started running (human speed) towards the pond/lake thing that was on our property. It wasn't that far from the garage, and he was a football player, so I assumed he could take the small run it took to get there. I was laughing, my hair blowing behind me. I got to the middle of the dock and stopped. Jacob appeared beside me, laughing. His eyes held a mischievous twinkle and he started walking towards the end of the dock. I followed him, staring at the pure beauty that the lake held.

" It's pretty, isn't it?", I commented

" Yeah. It really is. Is the water warm?", Jacob asked

" I don't know.", I answered

" Time to find out!"

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up while I laughed and screamed and kick my legs.

" No! Don't you dare!", I yelled while I was in between giggles

Jacob got in ready position to toss me in. He let go of my at the top of the swing, and with my half-vampire quickness I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in with me. In a few seconds I was in the water. Jacobs splash came while I was underwater. I let go of his wrist and kicked my legs, propelling myself up. I broke the surface of the water and took a breath, getting used to the temperature of the water. I looked up at the dock. Jacob had thrown me pretty far. I waited for him to come up, and he did a small time later. He took a breath and got... pulled underwater? I tilted my head in confusion and before I knew it something pulled me under the water. I opened my eyes (which didn't hurt at all, thank you vampire resistance to pain) and twisted my head around. I looked to where whatever it was was holding my lower leg. I saw Jacob, who had his eyes open too. He swam up a bit and grabbed me by the waist. He smiled at me and pushed me up towards the surface. I took a deep breath once my head was above the water.

Now this was some serious flirting.

Jacob broke the surface, still smiling while he caught his breath.

" Now how would you feel if I did that to you? You scared me.", I said

" Oh please, getting pulled under the water is NOT scary.", Jacob scoffed

" Wanna bet?", I asked, going underwater before he could answer

I swam down a bit and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down extra quickly. He smiled again and I swam up so that we were face to face. He took hold of my waist and pulled me closer. His eyes twinkled, even under the water. I saw his eyes widen like he was asking permission. _Yes, yes, you idiot! The moment is perfect! Kiss me already! _Uh oh. I think I might have accidentally sent that message to him. Oh well, I could afford a teensy little slip-up for now. I mean, I was about to kiss _Jacob Black_. I was about to have me _first_ kiss with Jacob Black! He was the hottest guy at Burke! Well, the hottest that I knew of. And he had a great personality. I loved his personality, but his looks were a great bonus.

I brought my face a little closer to his and our foreheads were touching. I nodded at him, answering his previous question. His eyes had a flirty now and before I knew it, his lips were touching mine. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment. After ten seconds (yes, I counted) we broke apart, both of us smiling. I was the first to go up to the surface. I took a few deep breaths once my head was above the water.

" We should, uh...", Jacob mumbled

" Yeah, go and uh...", I murmured

" Yeah, let's do...that.", Jacob agreed and we began swimming back to the dock. I stopped at the ladder and held it for a few seconds.

Jacob brought his hand back to my cheek and wiped off the grease smear. I smiled and brought his face closer to mine, leaving his hand on my cheek. He kissed me again and once we broke apart, I stepped up the ladder and tried to hide my smile. I started walking up the dock, towards the garage. Jacob followed and we were there in five minutes.

Emmett took one look at me before he burst out laughing. I probably looks like a drowned cat. Emmett and Jacob went to go get some clothes for Jacob and I went into my room to get some new clothes. I grabbed a towel from the linens closet on my way up to my room. Once the door was shut, I did what any teen girl would do after their first kiss.

I cranked up the music and danced around my room.


End file.
